Creature Inheritance
by shadowdancer1147
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal birthday...well i guess not when was it ever for harry Potter 'the boy who lived to impress' creature/harry harry/?
1. Chapter 1

**Creature Inheritance**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any harry potter characters (though I wish I did)**

* * *

"boy!"a big walrus man called out.

"yes uncle vernon" a boy that looked to be 16 years old replied.

"finish your chorse you freak! or no food for a week" Walrus said.

"yes uncle vernon" replied 'the freak'

Your probably wondering whats going on right now, well let me tell you something, my name is harry potter, the man who was yelling at me is my uncle vernon. my parents were killed when i was 1 year old and i have been here ever since. I am abused, and i didn't even know my name want freak until i reached kindergarden.

My birthday was tomorrow and i couldn't wait to go to the weasly's, and visit my two best friends Ron and Hermione.I would be turning 17 in a few short was the year that all wizards got their inheritance, on Rons birthday he grew a couple inches. Hermione got more curves and her magic increased. I don't know what will happen for my birthday, i was hopping that i would grow a few inches.

11:55

my inheritance was almost there i could feel it. mabye after my birthday i can finally leave this hell whole.

11:59

almost there, I can hear the dursleys snoring in the next room.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

nothing. nothing happened.

"well this was a waste of ti- AAHHHHHH!"

it felt like i was burning from the inside out! i fell off my bed in pain. my nails grew to a point, i could hear my bones crack and grow then heal again. i was in utter agony. my shoulder blades started to rip and blood can flowing out, i felt something growing out of my shoulders, i looked back and saw huge black and green wings. 'holy fuck' was my last conscience thought before i passed out.

* * *

**Hellloo lovelies thanks for reading my story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-shadowdancer1147**


	2. Chapter 2

**Creature Inheritance **

**Heeey lovelies decided to surprise you with another chapter so soon after the renovation the first one, I Love reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW so I know what you like or don't like. sorry for any spelling mistakes, I haven't got a beta yet  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter**

**warning for language**

* * *

I woke slowly, my back was stinging something foul, and my arms felt like jelly. I became aware of how badly my head was pounding, and how full my bladder was. "owwww" I said as i tried to stand, my back felt like it had been trampled on by a herd of wild elephants.

I slowly but surely made my way across the hall to the bathroom, for a second i wondered where the hell the dursly's where and then remembered that they had gone to the fair for the day, the spoiled bastards. i limped my way to the bathroom and relieved myself, feeling much better after i went to wash my hands in the sink and as i looked into the mirror i paused, i rubbed my eyes and looked again, nope its still the same image. there was a stranger in the mirror, he had long glossy hair, large green eyes, a cute button nose and he finished the look with the most pouty lips known to man. i raised a hand and the stranger copied the movement, "what the hell?" i said quietly, this is me.

then I noticed something over my shoulder, i glanced back and my sight was met with black and green glossy feathers."oh hell, what the fuck have I become, I'm not human anymore" I looked down the rest of my body to see what else had changed. i noticed my nails had grown to a point and my teeth had sharpened to a point, i had grown too not the measly height of 5'5 but to an even 6'. 'yay' i thought excitedly, no more having to reach for everything. but my appearance was bothering me, i could just walk around looking like a monster with wings.

"what to do, what to do. maybe i can make them disappear like vampires do with their teeth when their not feeding." well, there's no harm in trying, and with that thought i concentrated, doing everything in my power to make the changes in my appearance disappear. As i was concentrating i noticed my supernatural features slowly retreating down into ,my skin.

"okay, now all i have to do now is figure out what the hell i am and how im going to survive like this." and with that i ran back into my 'room' and took my trunk out from underneath the bed,searching for the book mione had made me and Ron get the previous year for care of magical creatures. oh how i love Hermione right now, as i fished it out from the bottom of the pile.i sat on my bed i flipped through until i found the part about winged creatures, and from their i continued looking for something that had the same attributes i did. finally,after looking for a good half hour i can across a creature that looked similar to me.

**_zodiacs _**

_zod_iacs _have been around since the beginning of time, surviving through the ages. their are two types of zodiacs, the submissive and the do__minate. the submissive and the dominate are similar in looks with only a few major differences,_

**_The Dominate_**

_The dominate like the submissive's will have large wings spanning over 12 feet across, but unlike the submissive the dominates wings will be sharp to the touch to protect the submissive from harm, they will also have long sharp vampric like teeth, that helps them eat their food and again protect the submissive from harm. the dominates will also be very tall standing at a height of around 7' for males and 6'5 for women. the dominates also have a poison in their teeth that can kill instantly or calm the submissive if needed.  
_

_the submissive_

_the submissives will have large wings, that are soft to the touch and look glossy. the submissives like the dominates have sharps vampric teeth to help eat food, and they also contain a fast acting poison to protect themselves. the submissive stand at around 5'5 to 6' feet in height, the submissives also have a heat cycle and occurs once a month and during that heat cycle the submissive's gain the ability to become pregnant, zodiac birth is the same to a normal male birth, their body create an opening that only appears when getting ready to give birth. zodiac pregnancy tend to last about 5-6 months and can have as many as 6 children each time. the submissives will also have mates, it counts on how powerful the submissive is to how many dominates they need, one submissive is record as having as many as 5 dominates, if a submissive needs more than one dominate then out of the dominates their will be one top dominate also known as the grounding mate, the grounding mate hold power over the others and stops any fights that may occur. the submissives chose mates by holding a gathering of all unmated dominates and will then weed out the weak ones until they find their mate, they can have many gatherings for how many mates they need. _

_"_holy shit" I said to myself "im a submissive zodiac and i can get pregnant and need mates..." then as unmanly as it sounds I fainted hitting the ground beneath me with a thump.

* * *

**Heelo my pretties finished another chapter at 2:00am for you, sorry about the spelling mistakes ill try to find time to fix them soon, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-shadowdancer1147**


End file.
